


Teasing

by edwynning



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive Julian, exhibitionismish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwynning/pseuds/edwynning
Summary: Apprentice reader at a party teases Julian till he can't tease back. Snippet.Gender neutral reader/"has a cock" Devorak





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic since literally middle school until in a fit of passion I wrote this all last night. No editing, phone google docs only, final destination

The ballroom was dimly lit, booths and tables set up around the edges, dinner served and for the most part cleared, but the band and attendees still lively on the dancefloor or milling about. It seems in Portia's absence that Nadia had worked herself up into planning a rather elaborate first date and welcome home party. 

You sat in your booth, gazing out at them both as Portia tried to lead in a dance Nadia obviously knew but Portia obviously did not. It brought a smile to your face though, seeing them laughing and enjoying themselves together again. Your gaze then drifted to your partner seated next to you, who was leaning forward, arms crossed on the tablecloth, smiling too at the show of his sister and her girlfriend before feeling your eyes on him and turning to meet them.

"Want to join them?" You ask.

"What, not enjoying my company now that we're alone?" Julian's eyes twinkle playfully. "It seemed to me you would be too tired to dance, not that I would ever turn down an opportunity with you, my dear."

"As if you weren't looking forward to relaxing just as much as I was after we got off that boat," you tease, poking him in the chest. Nadia had sprung this whole thing on you just as soon as you hit the dock, whisking you all away to the palace before you could even think to argue.

"Who, me? Well, I know sailing the high seas can be exhausting to a landlubber," his face twists up into a grin as he says the word, "But I assure you it leaves a seasoned traveler such as I just exhilarated."

You quirk an eyebrow up at him, the dark circles prominent on his face despite his crooked smile.

"Right, sure," you roll your eyes, snaking your hand around the back of his neck to give a small reprimanding tug at the short hair by his nape.

He lets out a small surprised "ah" and blushes as you both register his reaction. Your eyes widen momentarily before a coquettish smirk settles on your face.

"Exhilarated, huh?" You breathe, taking full stock of his appearance. The blush now spreading all the way to his ears, his gloved hands on still crossed arms now playing nervously with the sleeves of his billowy shirt, which in its undone state as he leans forward gives you a clear view of his chest as he takes a deep shuddering breath, nipples hardening.

"See- see something you like?" He cracks with a tremulous quirk to his lips, trying to take control of the situation again.

"Perhaps," you respond lightly, your hand drifting down from where it had rested on his neck to grip at his thigh, hard and sudden.

He bites his lip as a choked "mm" escapes, head lolling down as one of his hands shoots up as if to shield his face from any onlookers in the crowd.

"You," Julian breathes heavy as he looks through his lashes sideways at you, still massaging his thigh all too close, "play a dangerous game, my love."

"Hm?" You question innocently, "I was under the impression you liked a little danger, sailor." 

He shivers at the pet name, before his breath hitches as you cup his already hardening length directly.

"Well, I, I must be, ah, more tired than I thought," his hand rakes through his hair, his other tightening around his elbow as his eyes focus on yours imploring you to catch his double meaning, 'Take me to bed.'

"Oh, well, then," you lean back, quickly removing your hand from him. "We certainly don't need to dance. I'm happy to take it easy here." 

He practically whines as he catches your double meaning and his head droops even closer to the table. 

"Darling, you-" he cuts off in a gasp and suddenly straightens up as he feels your magic grip him, before he crumples again, head resting on trembling arms, "Youuu play dirty," he seethes, sucking in a breath through his teeth.

"No," you laugh, sidling up to him, grabbing his arm so you can lean on him and interlace his fingers with yours. "What would be dirty…" your head rests on his shoulder as you whisper into his ear, your magic ghosting over him as he shakes and bites a gloved finger, "is touching you directly."

Your other hand runs up and down his arm tenderly as you go on, "After teasing you like this, getting you all worked up, I ducked under this table."

Julian tenses and bites down on himself even harder, already knowing where you're going with this.

"Exposed you… took you in my mouth."

You glance lazily around the ballroom, not quite looking at him.

"What would that look like? You quivering here seemingly alone?" 

Your magic teases over his chest, his shoulders, his thighs, even as it continues torturing his dick. 

Julian chokes back another moan, sounding almost like a sob.

Your focus flicks quickly to his face, seeing nothing but an overwhelming pleasure, and look again to the partygoers, none of whom pay you any mind. 

"Maybe," you continue slowly, "someone sees you." 

His breath hitches, hips twitch up, and he grabs your thigh as you reach around to massage his hip comfortingly.

"Unsuspecting, sees the good Doctor Devorak," your tone is particularly silky, there, and he muffles a whimper, "Thinks to themselves 'Oh, the poor doctor! What if he's sick?' Then coming to check up on you… How long could you keep up the act, you think?"

He shakes his head, nuzzling into the crook of his elbow resting on the table and hiding his face. Leaning forward, you follow his ear.

"Could you last? Or would the sense of danger get to you as you come down my throat--someone right there?"

Julian keens at that, turning to face you with his face still hidden in his sleeve and hand tangled in his hair. He says your name, barely able to get it out before whining, "Pleeeeease."

You duck down all the way to meet his lips in a kiss, steadily retreating your magic from around him. 

"Let's go find the guest rooms, hm?" You ask softly, bringing your hand from his hip up to pet his hair.

A certain amount of tension escapes him then, nodding as his limbs go limp. It takes a few more moments and another gentle prompting before he adjusts himself and rises, clinging to your side and letting you take the lead as you skirt out of the ballroom, waving "goodnight"s and "goodbyes" and "just tired"s on your way. 

You take a furtive look back as you exit, locking eyes with Portia across the room. She dramatically mimes motioning to Nadia, caught in conversation behind her, and winks. You laugh and wink back before escorting Julian out and stealing away for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway! Idk what I'm doing if y'all would leave feedback I would v much appreciate it!!


End file.
